This invention relates to apparatus for lining a meter pit connecting underground pipe. More particularly, this invention relates to an interconnecting two part box: A short lower section which connects to the underground pipe; and a connecting upper section of the same diameter but with varying length.
One obvious advantage of a meter pit is that the meter is outside the house. A meter reader therefore does not have to enter the home nor does the homeowner have to fill out a monthly card with his reading. In cold climates, certain pipes must be buried deep below the surface so that they will not become obstructed, frozen and ruptured (eg. water lines).
However, several problems arise with deep buried lines which the present invention intends to overcome. First, a large hole must be dug for deep boxes. Second, access to each side of the box must be dug so the workmen can climb down to connect the box to the pipe line. Third, the shape of the box cannot easily be altered once installed. Fourth, if the pipe line is connected prior to lowering the box, it imposes unusual strains on the connection or the box and is not practical with rigid piping.
Additional problems arise with the manufacture of only one length such as a relatively tall meter box. Various sizes must be made and stocked to anticipate future orders. The boxes tend to be long and bulky, making shipping and handling expensive and difficult.
The prior art discloses meter boxes which consist of only one long member. In Hunt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,282, a tubular liner having a length sufficient to extend from the surface to the level of said pipe is disclosed.
The present invention intends to provide an improved, enconomical meter box which allows easy shipping, handling, and two-part installation.